1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile communication system and more particularly to a method of managing mobile station operational parameters in the mobile communication system. In the present invention, the mobile station operational parameters are managed such that a mutual authentication between a mobile station and a network can be performed while maintaining the same number of operational parameter updating.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile communication networks based on cellular or personal communication system (PCS) have been expanding due to the rapid development in the information and communication field. Accordingly, various functions of the mobile communication networks have been continuously upgraded to provide a more convenient communication service to subscribers.
To upgrade specific functions on the network, a network manager must change both programs and operational parameters installed in communication apparatus such as a base station (BS), a base station controller (BSC), a mobile switching center (MSC), a home/visitor location register (HLR/VLR), and authentication center (AC). Moreover, the network manager must also change specific parameters in each mobile stations. However, to change specific parameters in a mobile station, the mobile station must be either physically connected to a system enabled to change such parameters or a user must manually and appropriately operate the keypad of the mobile station.
Therefore, a technology which allows changing of specific parameters of the mobile station by wireless communication has been developed, known as the Over-The-Air Parameter Administration (OTAPA). The OTAPA is disclosed in IS-725-A, pp. 3-75 to 3-78, Apr. 13, 1999 or the PCT application No. WO 98/41044 by Northern Telecom Inc., fully incorporated herein.
According to the IS-725-A, an authentication procedure for a communication network is included in the OTAPA process such that a mobile station may confirm whether the network is correct, but an authentication procedure for a mobile station is not included. As a result, a person may illegally change the specific parameters of a mobile station and receive illegal communication service, thereby affecting the overall service to the authorized users, i.e. mobile stations, of a network. Therefore, the reliability of the management system for authorized users of a network may be dropped, and the quality of service may also decline.
Although the network may first perform an authentication procedure of a mobile stations before the OTAPA process, if the authentication procedure of the mobile station is performed independently, the entire OTAPA process will be elongated. Moreover, a separate authentication procedure must be added, thereby increasing the load in a communication network.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.